Sophie Hojo
Sophie Hojo (北条そふぃ, Hojo Sofi) is one of the main characters in the series. She is an 8th grader at Paprika Private Academy and a cool-type idol. Her preferred brand is Holic Trick. She also has a fan club called Sophie's Fan Club. Because Sophie has a weak body, she often goes into Fancy Mode. Appearance Sophie has sharp purple eyes and long magenta hair that curls at her waist. She is very tall and often described as cool by her fans. Sophie's appearance in public is actually just a side of her that happens when she consumes a Red Flash (aka a pickled plum.) Her real appearance consists of layered, messy hair while wearing a sweat suit. In episode 7, Laala brushes away part of Sophie's hair so you can only see one (purple) eye. Personality Sophie has apparently been working in the idol industry since she was very young, as shown in Episode 9. She is also very popular at her school, and admired by many of the students. When she eats a Red Flash (pickled plum), her personality - likewise with her appearance - changes. Her public personality is cool and on top of things, while her other personality (aka 'Fancy Mode') is extremely disoriented and directionless. It is also hinted that she has low blood pressure. While she is in her Fancy Mode, she says "Pshuu-" a lot. Relationships *'Cosmos Hojo'- Her older sister. *'Usagi - Her PriPara manager. He is very controlling of her career and leaves Sophie with barely any freedom. After Episode 12, she ditches Usagi and joins SoLaMi♡Smile and is now managed by Kuma. *Sophie's Fan Club - Her fan club that basically worships her and follows her around. *Sadako - Leader of her fan club. *Janko - Bodyguard of her fan club. *Laala Manaka - Sophie doesn't have a very close relationship with Laala, however, she often orders pickled plum pizza from Laala's family's restaurant. Sophie comments on how she's inspired to try her best after observing Laala's energy, and the two have traded Friends Tickets, indicating their status as acquaintances. As of Episode 12, they are now in a three-person unit together under the name of SoLaMi♡SMILE, along with Mirei. *Mirei Minami - Sophie doesn't seem to be that close with Mirei, but is somewhat thankful to her for fixing her hair to make it seem like she wasn't in her fancy mode in Episode 10. In Episode 12, Sophie forms the unit SoLaMi♡SMILE with her and Laala. *Kuma - After Sophie ditches Usagi and joins SoLaMi♡Smile, she is now managed by Kuma. Significant Coords *White Swan Coord - Her causal coord in the PriPara world until Episode 13. *Holic Trick Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change coord. Starting in Episode 14, this coord becomes her casual coord. *SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord - Her coord used when SoLaMi♡SMILE Cyalume Changes together. Etymology '''Hōjō' (北条): Hōjō can be split up into two. The hō means north, while the jō means lines. It can be roughly translated into northern line. This can be considered a pun as Laala and Mirei's last names translates to center and south respectively, while she is north. Sophie (そふぃ): The name Sophie is a normal western name. It originates from the greek name Sofia, which means wisdom. Trivia *Sophie is the oldest out of the three girls, as Laala is a 5th grader, and Mirei is a 7th grader. *Sophie made a cameo appearance in Episode 1, but her actual speaking debut is Episode 2. *She is the first main character to have a cameo appearance and a non-speaking role. *In Episode 1, it was mentioned that Sophie debuted while she was at another school, then transferred over to Paprika Private Academy. *Sophie is the first idol to perform without a Making Drama. *Sophie and Cosmo live in Pride Tower Hills, in floor number 33, and her apartment number is 3333. *Sophie likes roses. *Sophie calls her fans Cagebirds (小鳥さんたち, Kotorisan-tachi). *Sophie is currently a part of the Debut Class in the idol rankings. **She is able to Cyalume Change without doing a Making Drama like a God Idol. *Her name (''Sophie) based on the fifth note of the Solfège scale. *In Episode 9, during the competition with Laala she ate something sweet and turned into '''Fancy Mode. ' Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Hojo Family Category:Paprika Private Academy Middle School Student Category:Cool Idol Category:Holic Trick user Category:SoLaMi♡SMILE member Category:Anime